


Cool for the Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, First Time, Fluff, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Mabel and Pacifica have become friends, the two teens discover something that lurked just below the surface, but was never touched on. It leads to a deeper understanding of one another and their friendship becoming stronger than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool for the Summer

The sun shone high in the sky. Boring down on the small town of Gravity Falls. It made spending time in its rays nearly unbearable. There were two women who didn’t seemed to be perturbed by it. But one could assume it was because they had a pool not even ten feet away from them. 

Their attention was focused on something else at the moment.

Two sets of eyes watched with mixed emotions as the egg in the pan slowly started to turn white. The reactions are mixed; a shout of disbelief and the sound of someone choking on their drink. “Oh my Gooood. It’s literally hot enough to fry an egg on the ground.” Mabel’s voice carried around the private pool and Pacifica laughed.

The two teens laid sprawled out on identical beach chairs. The thermometer that morning had read 95. At 10am, that was hot. Now it was sweltering at the height of the day topping off at 104. Even clad in their bikinis the girls had sweat glistening on their skin. The ice melting in their fancy lemonade didn’t seem to be helping. It was unusually hot in Oregon, or maybe it was just Gravity Falls. Mabel could never tell anymore.

Mabel was laying the wrong way on the beach chair her hair hanging off the edge and pooling onto the ground. Her brown eyes dancing with amusement as they watched the egg fry in the pan a few feet away from them. She had said it as a joke, and when Pacifica said it couldn’t be done, Mabel was determined to prove her wrong. And lo and behold, it had actually worked. Her grin could have split her face in half. “I’ll decide what you owe me later.”

The blonde woman scoffed and lifted her sunglasses from her face. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her eccentric, and unlikely friend. “Oh I can only imagine what that glitter filled noggin of yours is going to come up with.” she laughed and reclined in the beach chair once more, glasses back on her face.

Mabel’s grin relaxed into a fond smile and she closed her own eyes. She crossed one leg over the other. She had learned six Summers ago, after the attack of that weird wood ghost, that Pacifica could change. It was that night that Mabel had decided that Pacifica would be her new project. And so far, it seemed it was going well. six years and counting of friendship had to mean something.

Pacifica had started to hang out with her friends the second Summer, usually sticking to Mabel’s side. It was an improvement none the less. Her parents weren’t fond of it, but they had seemed to drop the bell when they realized Pacifica was now ignoring it. She had grown up quite a lot since she and Mabel had become friends. Pacifica was still spoiled. Mabel knew her quips and sarcastic remarks were just her way of showing affection to those around her. It had been quite the trick figuring out when she was seriously being a brat though. Mabel liked to think she had it down.

A few moments of silence passed between the two and Mabel let out a low whine, rolling her body until she was able to sit up. “I’m melting Pacifica. I’m turning into a puddle. A glittery puddle of sadness and sweat. Let’s get in the pool!” the brunette had taken to shaking the blonde shoulder until she gave an annoyed sighed and rolled her eyes.

Pacifica pulled herself into a sitting position and took her glasses off. She set them carefully on the poolside table and met Mabel’s gaze. “Race ‘ya.” the words were out of her mouth the same time as she stood from the chair, kicked her flip flops off, and we running. Mabel let out an offended ‘hey’ and was quick to chase after her.  
Pacifica dived into the deep end of the pool, and Mabel, much less gracefully, tripped at the last second and face planted hard into the chlorinated water. 

Pacifica surfaced a few seconds before and blinked the water from her eyes as she looked around for the brunette, wanting to tease her for her blunder. A startled sound left her lips as she got dragged under. Both girls gazes met under the water. Blue against green and then both girls were surfacing and laughing hard. The laughter was quick to dissolve into coughs as they tried to hack the water from their lungs.

To keep afloat both of them kicked their legs lazily, arms treading the water, fingertips almost brushing. The silence stretched on and Pacifica’s eyes glanced to the otherwise of the pool, warm color flooding her cheeks as she started to swim to the shallow end. “I’ll let you have the win, seeing as you had the best entrance.” she snickered.

Mabel swam after her and rolled her eyes. “It’s not a real win if you give it to me.” the tongue came out in a playful gesture and Pacifica reached to grab at it.  
Soon their feet touched the bottom of the large pool and Mabel held her breath and leaned back. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She relaxed as she floated, hearing the garbled sounds of what was happening outside of their little water world; the stray dog that roamed around the mansion looking for scraps(which Mabel regularly fed him), the sound of a lawnmower, and the cicadas. Mabel righted herself and gave a laugh. “It’s weird, I have never seen a cicada outside of Gravity Falls.”

Pacifica jumped and quickly averted her eyes, looking anywhere but at Mabel. “Well, Gravity Falls is weird. There are an abnormal amount here. At least that’s what my tutor told me.” she explained and gave a shrug of her shoulders.

Mabel gave a small hum and swam up to the blonde woman. “Can I stay the night tonight?”

“Of course.”

The rest of the day was spent laughing and playing around in the pool. By the time the girls wandered into the house with fluffy towels wrapped around their bodies, the sun was setting and both girls were burned. Pacifica complained all the way up the stairs into her room. Flinching any time Mabel would brush against her. Mabel on the other hand, was used to being burned. It had never bothered her too much; even when Dipper would warn her about skin cancer. Each little brush only caused a flicker of discomfort.

The two girls stepped into Pacifica’s large bathroom and stripped from their suits. This was normal and routine. The two had seen each other naked countless times. Something seemed different, it was Mabel who picked up on it. Pacifica’s body was turned from her more so than usually, even as she bent down to pick up the special mix she used after swimming. She kept her arm covering her breasts and did her best not to show off any other assets Mabel had become used to seeing.  
It was very, very odd.

Mabel’s eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her wide hips. “Pacifica Northwest.” The girl froze , the mixture dripping into her hand. She looked over at Mabel, shock clearly written over her face. “What ARE you hiding from me?” Her grin was positively wicked and Pacifica’s whole form tensed.

She tried to brush it off, reaching up to lather the mix into her hair. “Nothing Mabes, why would you think that?”

Mabel was quick. Quicker than Pacifica was expecting. She gripped the blonde by her shoulders and spun her around. A gasp left her lips and her eyes widened. “You. Bad. Girl!” Pacifica had her belly button pierced when they were sixteen. Her parents would never had let Pacifica do this.

Two shiny balls decorated both nipples and glittered in the light. Probably real diamond. Pacifica’s cheeks were glowing and her hands dropped to her side. “They were supposed to be a surprise. I didn’t want anyone to see them until I knew if they’d be rejected or not.”

Mabel started to giggle and reached up to give a gentle poke to the pierced anatomy. She wasn’t too surprised by the squeak that left Pacifica’s lips and laughed. “They’re so cute!” And they were. They were a lovely accessory to her already perky breasts. They were on the smaller side, in comparison to Mabel’s. Pacifica was a small C and Mabel had recently grown into a double D. She was often jealous of her friends perky tits. Her own, weren’t so much.

She met Pacifica’s gaze and smirked. “You know, they say it doubles the pleasure. Think it;s true?” Pacifica groaned and rolled her eyes. “I have no idea. Right now they really just hurt.”

“Wait, should you be swimming? When did you get them done? You need to take care of them.”

Pacifica smiled at her best friend and laughed. “Don’t worry, it’s not the best but I put waterproof bandages over them. I’ll take care of them.” Mabel nodded solemnly. “Good.” As she said this, her eyes wouldn’t leave Pacifica’s chest.

She shifted and her gaze met her friends. “Pacifica.. can I try something?” her voice was light as she spoke and the blonde raised a brow. “Sure, what is it Mabes?”  
With permission granted she moved closer. Her breasts pressed against Pacifica’s and she took the other woman’s hands in her own. The hitch in Pacifica’s breathing brought a smile to the brunette’s lips. “May I kiss you?” a hesitant nod was her answer. Mabel beamed before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips.

It was soft and unsure. Mabel had plenty of boyfriends in the past, so had Pacifica. So kissing another girl was strange for both of them. Neither having really experimented with the same sex.

They awkwardly angled their heads until they felt comfortable. Lips moved against each other in a soft caress. It was completely different from kissing a man, and after a few moments they parted.

Pacifica opened her eyes to see Mabel’s own, pupils dilated and a warm flush on her cheeks. Her ears were read and wiggling just slightly. Pacifica knew she was nervous. She smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips again.

“I kissed a girl, and I liked it.”

Mabel let out a groan and rolled her eyes at the lame reference. “Jeeze, way to ruin the mood Pacifica.” The laugh that rang through the bathroom made Mabel relax more as she gave Pacifica’s hands a gentle squeeze.

“I think I’m turning into a prune, let’s get out of here.” she smiled and quickly the girls finished cleaning the chlorine from their bodies.

Around midnight they were curled up together on Pacifica’s large bed, Mabel clinging to her with wide eyes. “No, no, NO! Get out of the house!” She screamed when the tree grabbed the boys legs and dragged him down the hall. She buried her face against Pacifica’s shoulder and peaked out every so often through her hair. “Oh my God. Is it over yet?” Pacifica laughed. “It’s just a movie, Mabes. With all the adventures you and Dipper went on, I’m surprised you’re scared by this.”

The brunette pouted up at her and Pacifica stared at her, ignoring the movie. She leaned down and their lips met again. It was easy, it felt nice. Comfortable. No longer were the girls paying attention to the movie.

Again the meeting of their lips, the slow drag. It was soft. At some point tongues and slid into the mix, gently probing into the inner corners of each other’s mouths. Mabel gave a soft moan when Pacifica’s hand brushed over the side of her breast. Both girls parted with a blush.

“Can we?” Pacifica’s voice was small, afraid she had messed up. Though logic told her otherwise, her emotions were worried that maybe this wasn’t really okay passed kissing.  
Mabel sat up on her knees, body illuminated by the TV behind her. She looked away, ears wiggling and lifted her oversized shirt over her head. They had seen each other naked before, but this time felt different. It felt intimate. Sexual. She felt a pulse as her walls tightened at the thought and she turned her gaze back to Pacifica.

Her eyes were locked on Mabel’s upper body, and for the first time ever Mabel felt self conscious of the little pudge that gathered around her abdomen and often gave her a muffin top. Conscious of the stretch marks that adorned her breasts, hips and thighs from the growth spurt in high school. Conscious of the fact that Pacifica was almost perfect in appearance.

But as Pacifica stared at the woman before her, she saw nothing but beauty. She saw the cute little freckles that adorned her upper body; shoulders and cheeks. The way her hair fell in damp curls around her face and chest. She looked like a mermaid. Pacifica giggled and realized too late that it was the wrong thing to do. Mabel’s eyes crinkled and she lowered her head.

The blonde was quick to be on her knees and he cupped Mabel’s face. “No, Mabes. I wasn’t laughing at you. I was just thinking, you look like a mermaid. Something so beautiful it has to be a fantasy.” A smile creeped onto her face. Those braces had served her well. “They are real, though.” she simply stated before their lips meshed together once more.

This kiss was passionate and filled with a love that ran deep. Six years they had been friends. Six years they hadn’t once paid any mind to the other in a sexual aspect. But this Summer, had been different. Something shifted. Maybe that’s why this was so easy. It felt natural. Neither worried about the next morning, or thinking it would be awkward.

Pacifica’s fingers ghosted over the bare skin of Mabel’s shoulders and she trailed gentle kisses and nips along her shoulders and down to her breasts. She hesitated, looking up at Mabel whose lip was caught between her teeth. Her eyes hooded as she waited for Pacifica’s next move.

Pacifica took a pert nipple into her mouth and sucked on the puckered flesh surrounding it. Mabel shuddered and gave a soft moan. Taking this as encouragement Pacifica thought of all the times her boyfriends had pleasured her and closed her eyes and imagined herself in their position.

Her free hand slipped between Mabel’s thighs and a breathy sigh escaped as she pressed down through the fabric. She could feel the wetness and she felt a shock of pleasure coarse through her. She had this kind of effect on Mabel?

Confidence gained, teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh in her mouth and Mabel gasped. Little sounds continued to escape her lips as the blonde gained more confidence.

She pressed Mabel to the bed and kissed down along her stomach, biting softly at the flesh and earned a breathless giggle from her partner. She paused at the waistband of her panties and smiled at the cute cartoon pattern. She never really had outgrown her love for childish things.

Mabel’s scent hit her hard and Pacifica’s insides clenched. She bit the inside of her cheek and pulled them down her thighs. She was face to face with her best friends sex and she felt her cheeks heat up.She looked up at Mabel once more. The brunette’s hands were covering her face and she was trying to hide her embarrassment.

Pacifica grinned and using her fingers spread Mabel’s outer labia. She tensed and let out a keening mewl when Pacifica’s tongue brushed over her clit. Her thighs tensed and Pacifica could barely make out the gentle tremors that shook the girl.

“I gotta pee! Stop!” Mabel’s voice was high and embarrassed and she quickly bolted from the bed, leaving Pacifica a little shocked. She gave a laugh and rolled onto her back. She threw an arm over her face and let her breathing calm down.

She smiled and reached into her own panties, fingers brushing passed the soft, dark hairs and reaching her own center. She rubbed over her clit and gave a soft moan. Her fingers dipped inside and she was glad she had chosen short nails the last time she got a manicure. Her own fingers rubbed and teased herself, turned on more than she had been in a long while.

She felt the bed dip and didn’t have much time to react as her panties were pulled from her hips. “Mabel wha- ohh!” she threw her head back and gasped out. Her thighs squeezed tightly around Mabel’s head as her tongue lapped at her clit. It was unpracticed, messy and sloppy. But it brought Pacifica to a quick orgasm. She reached down, fingers tangling in Mabel’s hair.

Mabel whimpered as she pressed two of her fingers inside of Pacifica. The blonde arched from the bed and Mabel enjoyed watching as she pulled herself out of the vice like grip of the woman’s thighs. Pacifica squirmed on the bed, head thrown back and gentle whimpers and moans leaving her lips as Mabel’s fingers moved in and out of her. Her thumb would occasionally press down on her clit causing the most erotic sounds to leave Pacifica’s lips. Her hips rolled down against the digits and Mabel grinned.

Pacifica opened her eyes and held her arms out for Mabel. The woman halted her actions and leaned forward to press their lips together in a heated, messy kiss.

Pacifica gently rolled them over, Mabel’s fingers slipping from her dripping pussy as she straddled the brunette’s hips. She pulled out of the kiss and looked down at her as she pulled her own shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. She pressed their chests together and whimpered as the new piercings caused little sparks of pain with the pleasure she felt.

“Mabel..” her voice was soft and she pressed kisses along her body until she was between her thighs once more. She pressed two fingers into the woman and Mabel relaxed against the bed.

She rocked her hips down, Pacifica's tongue a little more precise than her own had been. It had her writhing under her touch. “I-it;s almost like you’ve done this before!” SHe laughed breathlessly and Pacifica rolled her eyes as she angled her fingers to brush over Mabel’s sweet spot. She cried out then and arched from the bed, practically humping Pacifica’s face. “P-Paz I’m gonna cum!”

In the back of Pacifica’s mind she remembered Mabel mentioning something about her orgasm, but could quite remember. A hot fluid filled her mouth a few seconds later and her eyes widened. She pulled back and watched in amazement as Mabel squirted against the sheets. Her hands were clamped tightly over her mouth as she rode out her orgasm on Pacifica’s fingers.

Both girls were panting softly as Mabel finally drew her hands down her face and she gave a breathless laugh as Pacifica moved to curl into her side.  
“Does this make us a couple?” Pacifica asked with a soft frown.

Mabel looked thoughtful for a few moments before shaking her head. “Nah, you’re my best friend Pacifica. I don’t think I’d do this with another girl, and I still prefer guys. But you’re welcome in my bed anytime.” She laughed and Pacifica let out a relieved sigh.

“And where I was worried you were head over heels for me.” she teased and the two women settled into a comfortable silence. Yeah, this was something Pacifica wouldn’t mind having from time to time. But like Mabel, men were still her preference.

Yet their love for each other was deeper than that, Pacifica felt.

This was okay.

Mabel would stay the only woman in her life, she decided that night.

“You know what, Paz? I think we left the frying pan outside.” The girls dissolved into a fit of laughter and soon after fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear gravy, how long has it actually been since I wrote a proper fanfiction? Who knows.   
> This was inspired by the song Cool for the Summer by Demi Lavato. I just felt it was a very Mabifica-y song. Dunno why. Then this happened! 8D Hope you enjoy, and I’ll be posting more soon


End file.
